Patience
by braile
Summary: It takes place in Hinata's 3rd year. Batsu seemed annoyed. That’s because every time I’m with Kyosuke I can discuss things that I cant talk about with Batsu, you know about books, our plans for our future things like that, that Batsu doesn’t even think ab


Hinata's POVChapter I

A simple start

I often go to the cake shop near school after class with my friends; I try to convince Iincyo to come with me but she always turns me down. She went with me once when she knew Kyosuke was coming with me, very suspicious right there am I right , better not jump to conclusions!  
Well after school I went with Batsu to the cake shop, actually we call the place Yang tentou, meaning Yang Shop because of the owner Mrs. Yang.  
Kyosuke couldn't come with us because he had some things to discuss with the members of his moral committee, He's the head of his club   
Like always Batsu orders his favorite cheesecake and I order my favorite…. cake's. I like cakes, and I eat a lot too, my most preferred cake is short cake.

"Hina! You shouldn't be ordering too much again, you're going to have a stomachache again! O brother, I still remember the last time I brought you to the hospital" said Batsu.

I smiled at him, he's worried! Ohh, probably he considers me, as her little sister knowing the fact that he's the only son of Raizo and Mrs. Sizuku Ichimonji.  
I don't know but I like the feeling when he's worried for me, its like having my private space in his mind to think about, its not like I want him to think of me constantly but I don't know, I just want to have this special place in his mind…I just…want too…that's all! I don't know my feelings yet for Batsu, but one thing's for sure, we'll be friends forever!  
I simply laughed and smiled at him, he seems so innocent but sometimes a big royal jerk, idiot, stupid etc… you know what I'm talking about!

"Why do you have to laugh and look at me that way" he said not looking at me.  
"What's your problem if I laugh that way? I always laugh at you that way" I answered.  
"Yeah, and you know when you laugh that way you annoy me. Meaning you're laughing like that on purpose…you know you make me nervous when you…laugh…like that" he said.  
"Oh yeah? Well if my laugh's making you nervous then put something in your ears so you could not hear me laugh!" I said. Naturally this is a typical argument I have with Batsu, now you know why I call him royal jerk or Idiot sometimes --  
He gets nervous when I laugh that way! What an idiot! Everyone tells me they like the way I laugh, they say they make them cheerful hearing me laugh!  
"See! We always argue Hina! You just need to be more comprehensive-"

"What? Me comprehensive! Why don't you be the com-"

"Cheesecake for Young Ichimonji's son and Blueberry, cherry, strawberry and short cake for young Hina" said Mrs. Yang tearing Batsu and I apart from our 'everyday' argument.  
"This looks delicious Mrs. Yang" I said, I forget all things around me when I encounter myself face to face with cakes!

"Hina, Oh boy! Here we go again!" I heard Batsu said.  
I really like cakes a lot! That's why I'm Mrs. Yang's favorite customer because I order a lot! Maybe too much… but I don't care, as long as its cake! Cake! CAKE!

"Umm, yumm…its delicious Mrs. Yang like always a ten!" I said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Its bad education" Batsu said.

"Then why do you do it?" I said in defense.

"What! I've never done such thing, I'm very educated not like you-"

"You don't remember right? You choked in class this afternoon in lunch time when you were talking with you're mouth full with Kyosuke about that essay"  
"Yeah, well-"

"I see you two getting along as usual"

"Huh" Batsu and I said in unison.

"Kyosuke" I shouted. Everyone on the shop was looking at us! Well, I cant figure out if the people from the shop haven't noticed Batsu and I argue moments before Kyosuke arrived.

Kyosuke? But he told me he'd be staying all afternoon with his members in the club? Hmm…

"Kyosuke what are you doing here?" asked Batsu, who looked as if he was going to choke.

"Yeah, you told me you'd be staying in the club, is there a problem? Is there something wrong?" I asked patiently.

"You don't want me here?" he asked me.

"Absolutely I want you here with us!" I said and smiled at him.

Batsu seemed annoyed. That's because every time I'm with Kyosuke I can discuss things that I cant talk about with Batsu, you know about books, our plans for our future things like that, that Batsu doesn't even think about yet.

"Here we go again" he muttered.

"C'mon, you could join us in this lively conver-"

"That's a NO for you Hinata Wakaba" Batsu said.  
"Batsu, be comprehensive, join us, its really interesting and fun…Mrs. Yang a Herb tea pls." said Kyosuke.

"You talk with Hina, I Eat and that's it!" said Batsu.

I don't really understand Kyosuke! He just orders Herb tea in Mrs. Yang cake shop. I mean it's a cake shop, why don't he order a cake? Mrs. Yang's cakes are really delicious --  
After a very happy conversation with Kyosuke he finished drinking his herb tea, Batsu who finished his cheesecake and kept ordering a glass of water every 5 minutes Kyosuke got up.

"Well I'd better go, I have something to do" said Kyosuke and he bid us goodbye.

" Lets get going to Hina, its getting dark, and I haven't finish my homework yet!" complained Batsu.

"Ok ok!"

On our way home, well Batsu comes home with me every afternoon to study and do the homework with me, sometimes he goes to Kyosuke's house when we argue.

"Uhmm, did you got bored in Yang Tetsuo?" I asked nervously.

He just looked at me then after a few seconds looked away. Its he's saying of ' yeas I got super bored' or ' you're gonna pay one of this days'

"Aw, I didn't mean it Batsu. Sorry" and I hugged him.

I feel so warm so…warm when I hug him. It just feels so right! So…so…right…  
I want the time to stop, I don't know why I act this way to Batsu, I know, he considers this hug as a young sister's hug, but I think I don't want him to consider it like that. But what am I suppose to consider this hug?  
I just can't understand my feelings towards him. I cant even express it!

Every morning, I Hinata Wakaba 3rd year student in Taiyo HS, is going to see Kyosuke in his morals committee club! I'm very excited to see him act as leader!  
The things that I wanted to expect, well, sometimes the things you're expecting to happen doesn't really happen the way you wan it to happen…  
You see, Kyosuke was talking with the president of the drama club, Sayuri Tsukijima, 4th year student.  
They're planning to make Kyosuke their lead male for the play…  
And you know what he said? He agreed! This is preposterous! His image in his morals committee will be ruined but why!  
I need to spy a little…

+Br4IL3+


End file.
